


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Original Character(s), Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Comfort

So, this is my life now. I sit at home, alone. No one around me. I have amazing friends, but I have a hard time thinking they think the same about me.   
Let me introduce myself. I am Jadin, at least now. I wasn’t always. I am currently transitioning. From female to male. So once I came out, I was so scared to make new friends. But I did, by some stroke of luck.  
My two best friends, Arin and Dan. They accepted me into the friend group fast. They run a youtube channel, but I don’t take part in that. They have never known me as anything but Jadin. I still haven’t told them. But I am going to tell them today when they come over, for many reasons. There is so much shit going on. One being “that time of the month” which I am not supposed to get anymore.  
So, they’re on their way here. And I am nervous. Way too nervous than I would like to be. I get lost in my thoughts, and then I hear a knock. I jolt up in a panic. I walk to the door and unlock and open it. At first, I see Dan. I see his warm smile, his mess of hair and his skinny but muscular frame.   
Then I see Arin, somehow the opposite of Dan but the same in so many ways. He was welcoming and kind. Open and also warm. Arin speaks first;  
“Hey, Jadin! It’s so good to see you!” He smiles down at me since I am decently shorter than him.  
Dan moves in and hugs me, pushing the door the rest of the way open. I latch onto him, and immediately break down. Fuck  
“Hey, baby, you okay? What’s wrong?” Dan says, holding me tighter. I see Arin’s smile drop. Not angrily, but concerned.   
I try to get out some words, but it comes out more in mumbles. It sounded something like “theresebeensomuchgoingonandifeelsoalone” in one long word.  
They both look at me confused, and Dan lifts my head up so I am looking into his eyes, and wipes my eyes.  
I take a deep breath and try to speak again. “I feel like my whole world is crashing down, and I don’t know what to do.”  
They both look at me, sadness in their eyes. Arin speaks this time.  
“Baby, it’s okay. Let’s sit down, and you can talk.”  
Dan nods his head in agreement, and they walk me over to my couch.  
“Well, I’ve really been struggling. My uh. My boyfriend broke up with me..” They both look kind of surprised. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, they also didn’t know I am gay.  
I continue talking. “I’ve lost all of my past friends, and I don’t wanna lose you guys too. And.. I started.. Ya know?”  
They both look at me confused. It’s almost like I could see the question mark on their faces.  
“What do you mean?” Dan asks.  
“Please don’t make me say it,” I reply, and Arin looks at me.  
“Baby girl, you’re gonna have to te-” I cut him off, and stand up.  
“Do NOT call me that,” I say, more angry than I meant to, and I see the realization hit Arin’s face first. He tells Dan, and it goes quiet.   
I start crying and sit down far away from both of them. After what feels like forever, I finally speak.  
“I-I’m transgender. And I hope you guys don’t hate me for it. I don’t want you to feel like I was lying to you..”  
Dan stands up and walks over to me, and hugs me. “We could never hate you for that.”  
I feel him smile against me. Arin walks over and hugs the both of us.   
“Baby, let’s go lay down, okay?” Arin speaks softly, as he leads me to my bedroom. They both lie down next to me, me in the middle.   
“I’m gonna change into pajamas, please don’t look at me,” I say, standing up. They both look away, as I take off my pants. Next thing I know I hear “What the fuck happened??”  
I panic. “W-what?” and then I remember. My thighs. They have some pretty fresh cuts on them.   
I stare at them and try not to cry. “I’m s-sorry..”  
I can’t even find it in myself to look at them. I feel so guilty. All the thoughts begin swarming in my head. I am going to ruin this one too. Then I’ll really be alone. Not like I really expected anything different. Honestly, it’s probably what I deserve.  
“Baby, you gotta get out of your head. We’re here, and we’re not going anywhere.” Dan says, trying to smile comfortingly at me.  
I take a deep breath and lay in between both of them. I feel instantly a little more calm. I feel large, warm hands on me.  
Dan is rubbing my back and Arin is petting my hair. I fall asleep. Finally, my brain shuts the hell up.


End file.
